


The Existence of Aliens

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: Childhood Memory Headcanons:Senku and Taiju are watching a science fiction movie together one night.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Kudos: 9





	The Existence of Aliens

**Taiju:** Senku, are those real aliens?

 **Senku:** What? No, they're just actors.

 **Taiju:** I know they're acting, but are they aliens in real life too? 

**Senku:** Of course not, Taiju. -___-


End file.
